What feelings?
by The Uchihas
Summary: "Sasuke and Sakura are forced to marry. For this marriage Sasuke have to breakup with his girlfriend. Sasuke decide to sill meet Karin (his ex girlfriend) and somehow Sakura find out about this. And Sakura ,Itachi and Gara are best friends. They fall for each other but show like the hate each other. But they clearly get jealous. Will their marriage work? or will the let go
1. Until next time

Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction. I know I am not that good but I tried my best. And I hope you will like it. Just to make it clear it is Sasuke and Sakura fanfic.

Description:

" _Sasuke and Sakura are forced to marry. For this marriage Sasuke have to breakup with his girlfriend. Sasuke decide to sill meet Karin (his ex girlfriend) and somehow Sakura find out about this. And Sakura ,Itachi and Gara are best friends. They fall for each other but show like the hate each other. But they clearly get jealous. Will their marriage work? or will the let go of each other and breakup?"_

Disclaimer:

Sadly I don't own Naruto…..

 **Until next time**

"What? Are you leaving…?" A pink haired girl asked the man in front of her. "But…. But why?" She asked again. The said man replied "I'm sorry but this will be the only chance to be with my family" The pink haired girl become sad. "But… but… I'll miss you Itachi" she said. Itachi's eyes softened and he replied "I know. And I will miss you too. Don't worry we will meet again, Sakura." The pink haired girl named Sakura replied "I can't handle the business alone." Itachi put his hand on his shoulder and said "You are a very talented girl. And I believe you will be fine by yourself" Sakura eyes become blur tears and hug Itachi and tightly as possible. Itachi was taken back by this hug but hugged her nonetheless. He rubs his hand back and forth on her back in order to comfort her. The pinkette sobbed on the boy's chest. After some while Itachi said "We will meet soon. I'm sure about that." Sakura gently broke the hug and looked into Itachi's eyes and smile " well then take care of yourself, until we meet next time" "you too, Sakura" Itachi replied. "bye" and leave the crying girl alone in the office.


	2. Meet again

Hey guys I'm here with a new chapter and I hope you will like it. It is long this time.

Description:

" _Sasuke and Sakura are forced to marry. For this marriage Sasuke have to breakup with his girlfriend. Sasuke decide to sill meet Karin (his ex girlfriend) and somehow Sakura find out about this. And Sakura ,Itachi and Gara are best friends. They fall for each other but show like the hate each other. But they clearly get jealous. Will their marriage work? or will the let go of each other and breakup?"_

Disclaimer:

Sadly I don't own Naruto…..

"talking"

'thinking'

 **'** **Messages/writing** **'**

 **Meet again…!**

4 years later…..!

Sakura was the owner of Suna's greatest business empire 'IS corporation' 4 years back Itachi was partner with Sakura. But Itachi handover the entire business to Sakura and it's been 4 years they don't meet again. Sakura was in Konoha for a business meeting. She was waiting in the meeting hall for the other members of the meeting. There was still left half and hour for the meeting. After some time almost all the members where there except for Uchihas. Suddenly the door open and two young man enter the hall. All eye on the hall were on them. Sakura eyes widen when he saw who enter. "I… Ita….. Itachi.." she said and jump from her seat and hug the older one of them. Eyes of all members widen. Itachi happily hug her back. 'Itachi never took interest in any girl…. Who is she…?' The young man who enter the hall with Itachi thought. "You don't know how much I miss you, Itachi" Sakura said. Two older looking couple enter the meeting hall. They froze upon seeing the sight in front of them.

Whole hall fell in silence. Nobody dare to speck. Suddenly the lady in her middle thirties break the awkward silence "Itachi, I never knew you have a girlfriend. You should at least told me. I always thought you were gay." Itachi was shocked and the pinkette giggles followed by all the members present in the hall.( except Sasuke and Fagaku…. Obviously) "What…? MOM I'm definitely not gay and she is not my girlfriend. She is just my Friend" Itachi tried to cover. The lady narrowed her eyes doubtfully and said "Are you kidding me…. She is hugging you and you are hugging her back. You don't even look at girls." Sakura was shocked but quickly recovering her shock. She star laughing and replied politely "No, ma'am I'm not his girlfriend. We work together… emm… for at least 4 years. We were business partners" Itachi added "And we were like best friends. I didn't meet her in 4 years and that's all" The lady looked satisfied and said "At least you should introduce us to the beautiful young lady here" Sakura blushed and said "Thanks and yeah you have some introduction to do."

Itachi said " Mom, Dad and Sasuke this is Sakura and Sakura these are my parents and my foolish little brother Sasuke" Sasuke twitched at this nickname and send his famous Uchiha death glare to his elder brother, who seems to ignore it. Sakura politely said with a little bow "Hello nice to meet you all" Sasuke ignore it. Fagaku just nod. Mikoto smile and replied "Fancy meeting you too Sakura-chan." Fagaku eyed sakura suspiciously and said "What is your sir name young lady?" At this Sakura's and Itachi's cheerful expressions saddened. Itachi answered instead of Sakura" She don't have one"This shocked everyone in the meeting room that how a girl who don't have a family become a business woman and controls one of the greatest empire.

Done with another chapter. I will be back soon.. and Please review... bye


	3. Dinner with Uchihas

Hey guys, this is me again. And I hope you will like you are right i will make chapter longer .

Description:

" _Sasuke and Sakura are forced to marry. For this marriage Sasuke have to breakup with his girlfriend. Sasuke decide to sill meet Karin (his ex girlfriend) and somehow Sakura find out about this. And Sakura ,Itachi and Gara are best friends. They fall for each other but show like the hate each other. But they clearly get jealous. Will their marriage work? or will the let go of each other and breakup?"_

Disclaimer:

Sadly I don't own Naruto…..

"talking"

'thinking'

 **'Messages/writing'**

 **Dinner with Uchihas…!**

Sakura seems to notice the change of expression on every one including Uchiha's and try to change the topic ," Itachi you never told me you were an Uchiha " Itachi shot back ,"Well, you know you should not ask that cause you never told me your ex-sir name" Sakura replied ,"whatever"

This whole time unknown to everyone Sasuke was noticing the pink haired girl standing in front of him. Talking with his family.

Suddenly, Itachi said ,"I think we should end up the meeting and after that we will talk in detail, After all these guys not have all day." Mikoto seems to be very pleased with his idea and replied , "What a wonderful idea my son. Sakura you should come with us for dinner. Sakura was quite for a second noticing this Itachi continued ,"Yes, you should, I will have more time to enjoyed your company after 4 years " Sakura replied ,"em … ok … I guess. Mikoto's eyes sparkled with joy and replied ,"Oh .. That would be lovely dear"

AFTER THE MEETING

They all drive to the Uchiha mansion. The Uchiha's and Sakura were sitting in their drawing room . All were chatting happily . Uchiha's were very impressed of the pinkette . After Sakura leave the Uchiha mansion . "She will be a perfect wife for Itachi." Mikoto asked suddenly out of blue. Upon hearing this Itachi almost choked of his coffee. ,"Come on MOM , She is my SISTER" fired back Itachi . Mikoto become disappointed .Fugaku changed the topic and said ,"We first need a wife for Sasuke and Itachi already has a girlfriend .

Sasuke was not comfortable with this topic and added, "I also have a girlfriend" "and you don't want to marry her" Mikoto added . At this Sasuke left the room .Itachi kept silent for a while thinking something while rest of the family chatted . Sometime later Itachi said, "We can think about Sakura Being Sasuke's wife". Ghost silent take over the mansion .Mikoto's eyes sparkled and she said," Great Idea Itachi but the problem is how we make her marry Sasuke" . Itachi thought for a moment and then replied , "Leave it to me"

 **NEXT DAY**

The next day Sakura wake up at 9 :00. She did her morning Routine. After breakfast she was getting ready to leave for office when her cell phone start ringing. She saws the caller Id 'Itachi….I wonder what he wants?' she thought and press green button "Hey, Sakura, its me" She heard and replied ,"Hi, what's up in the morning " Itachi hesitated for a moment and said ," Can you meet me at the café near my house , I can't tell this at phone . Sakura replied ,"em….uh…..sure" "OK…I will be there in 20 minutes" Itachi told her . Sakura grab her keys and lock her mansion and leaved for her mansion . while driving she kept on thinking what Itachi wanted to ask her that he hesitated and can't tell her on phone.

 **CAFETERIA**

When she reached the café she quickly located Itachi and reach at his table and greeted him," Hey, What do you wanna talk about?" . Itachi smirked at this and said " Direct to the point " Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled . None the less waited for him to continue . After a minute Itachi added," Well,….i want to talk about serious matter!" Sakura become serious and said "ok " Itachi continued ," Then straight to the point . I want you to marry my brother". Sakura take her time to sink in what he said with a blank expression. But then burst into laughter and said ," hahahahahhah…nice one Itachi" Itachi watched her with an annoyed expression and said ," I'm damn serious Sakura. Last night I talked about this with my parents and they agree" Sakura finally stop laughing and said " Itachi its not funny anymore" Itachi let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes and said ," As I said before , I am serious" he replied.

 **HEY guys longer than last time right .i hop you like it and plz review**


	4. My decision

Sorry guys for the delay . i was lost on the road of life .

MY DECISION

"Huh" Sakura was shocked will be understatement she was completely speechless. She feels like her brain has stop working . Itachi noticed this and added " I know you wanna marry the person you fell in love with , but I know you haven't found one yet" with a smirk .and continued ,"Sakura you know I will never want anything bad for you. " he pause and said ," You don't need to answer me know "getting up from his seat and said ," you can take time to think and get to know my foolish little bro , he's not that bad you know . I will see you later." With that Itachi leaved Sakura in utter confusion. After a while Sakura sighed and leaved for office.

SAKURA THOUGHTS IN FREETIME

'What should I do? , I can't refuse Itachi like that , he was always there for me when I needed him. Now first time he has asked something from me , I can't refuse him like that. He had already talked with his parents. I just can't disappoint Itachi like that in front of his parents. And maybe Itachi's brother will be good just like him?'

After that Sakura got busy in office to get her mind of things. After office Sakura decided to call Itachi .

"Hey Itachi"

'Hey Sakura, What's up?'

"I want to talk to you , do you have time for it"

'sure, lets meet at the morning place'

"I will be there in a minute"

'oh….Aren't you the feisty one'

"Shut up and meet me there , bye"

'yeah, bye' said Itachi chuckling

Sakura reached her car and drove of to the specific place.

 **WITH ITACHI**

Mikoto said , " What did she said"

Itachi replied ," She wants to meet and talk about something maybe about marriage"

Mikoto become happy and said ," Yeah , and it would be wonderful if she say yes"

Suddenly Sasuke came down and asked," yes? ? for what? From who?"

Fugaku said ," We should tell him now"

Mikoto said ,"yeaaaaah " happily . Itachi smirked and left .

Itachi enter cafeteria founding Sakura sitting alone on the seat waiting for him.

Itachi said "yo"

Sakura turned around and replied "hi" . " So what was that ,that you wanted to talk about" asked Itachi . Sakura sighed and said ,"I wanted to talk about the marriage thing ." ."Itachi said with a smirk," So, already decided your answer ?" Sakura sighed but nodded . and said," Itachi I am only agreeing to this marriage because of you .." she can't complete her sentence and Itachi cut in with a smile ,"you mean you agree to marry my brother"

 **Here goes another one . hope you like it . plz review guys**


	5. Yes, At Last

**Hey guys sorry for the publishing late . i was just lost in the track of time . i hope you enjoy**

 **YES ,AT LAST**

Sakura sighed for the third time that day and nod . A smirk formed on Itachi's face, which was followed by Sakura's smile and said," But not now , I should ask your brother first that is he wants to marry me or you are pressurizing him and I am only agreeing to this marriage cause I can't refuse you and you will not decide something bad for me" . Itachi answered ," Why not sure you can come home anytime you know" happily . but Skura replied "nah, I think that this time you guys should be one to come to my house". Itachi said ," No problem , just tell me okay". Sakura said " okay , I will call you tomorrow , I should leave now , okay bye , we will meet again " with that Sakura leaved .

 **AT UCHIHA'S HOUSEHOLD**

Mikoto said," Sasu–kun we want you to marry Sakura–chan" It took sometime to sink the information his mother has given . Sasuke recovered from the shock and said ," WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO MARRY WHO?" this time Sasuke father replied ," 'Sakura' and refusal is not an option . you are going to inherit Uchiha corp. so you need a strong partner and soon and Sakura is the best option for you. She is perfect to be an Uchiha wife . If she can handle such a big empire at such a age. Take this as an order If that's what you want ". Shocked Sasuke replied " You are doing this because of her money and business . Don't you?" Fugaku become furious and replied ," maybe ,but Iam not thinking of money and business but the best for you .As, you know that Itachi is handling his own business so you are going to take over Uchiha crop. Soon and you need a strong wife by your side all the time".

Sasuke can't bare it any more .He doesn't understand that why they are doing this . Sasuke sighed and said ," What about my G.F (KARIN) and will Sakura agree with this?" . Mikoto smiled and said ," Well, Sasuke just break up with Karin , we all know she is not capable of becoming an Uchiha and about Sakura . Itachi is taking care of it . and to tell you the truth it was his idea to get to you married to Sakura" . It was very difficult for SAuke to sink in what her mother had said . 'How could my own brother do this to me' Sasuke thought .

Suddenly, the door open revealing a happy , smirking Itachi came in front of them and take a seat . Mikoto asked ,"Was it about marriage? What was her answer? Did she tell you any reason for her answer?" At his mom curiosity Itachi laughed a little and said," yeah , it was about marriage and she said yes" . 'I am completely doomed ' Sasuke thought unable to move because of shock .

Fugaku asked," Was her behavior like a fan girl or there was any other reason for her yes because I wasn't expecting yes " suspiciously . Itachi answered ,"No, her behavior was completely normal and reason for 'yes' was that she cant refuse me and she believe I will decide only good for her". Mikoto beamed happily and Fugaku only nodded . Sasuke just cant take it anymore so just leaved the house .

 **So, plz review if you like it i dont get money to write so reviews cover up for it**


	6. Message

Hey guyz...

How are you... I know its been a long time.. I'm going to upload next next chapter very soon... Its a very good story believe me... Please Please Review that keep me uploading new chapters... What do you guyz think Sakura will agree with arrange marriage or not... huh? REVIEW and tell me... If she agrees then what will Sasuke do? What if he already have a Girlfriend and want ot marry her not Sakura...? Where will Sasuke go...? What will he do...? And What will happen when they marry...? Will Sakura live a life of lies...? What if she can't take it anymore...? What if after marriage Sasuke kept meeting his ex-girlfriend...? What if Sakura fall in love with Sasuke...? Will Sasuke love her back...? What if not...? To know all these answers you must review to keep me updating...

Until next time... (Relax guyz very soon...)

The Uchiha's


	7. Breaking News

Hey Guyz...

I'm back. You don't review... (Insert sobs...) so I decided I should update. Anyways please review I really really not get paid for writting this story so

review to make it up for... Anyways I'll start the story.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke was decided what to do suddenly his phone ring 'Naruto'was written on his screen. He answered his phone. "SASUKE-TEME...! WE are going to meet at our

usual spot" Sasuke pull away the phone a little from his ear due to loudness of voice "hn... i'm on my way"

"OK... Everyone is already here"

"hn" and he hung up the phone. He kept thinking about the recent incidents "Damn it" said and punched his fist on the staring. Soon he reached his desired location

and almost instantly find his friends. "hn" he greeted his friends. "yo! Teme. Whats up?" Naruto said "Looks like something is bothering the great Uchiha" Neji

teased Sasuke while smirking. Sasuke give the certain Hyuga a famous Uchiha Death glare and said "Aa, Breaking news I'm getting married and my life is officially

over."

They just stared at him having hard time to sink what he have said. After 2-3 minutes they burst into laughter. Sasuke become irritated by their act and said in calm

but with a hint of irritated voice "Shut up". After a good 10 minutes. They started to calm down. And start asking details."Wow man. Who are you marrying to?

huh? Karin...?" Naruto asked with disgust in his voice. Sasuke replied "No, dobe. I'm not marrying to Karin and I'm marrying Itachi's friend." Kiba started

"You! Marrying Itachi's friend! Guys! I'm telling you hell is frozen! It can't be happening..." At this every one (except Neji and Sasuke) started laughing

again. Then the lazy genius asked, "Doesn't Itachi's friend will be his age fellow" Sasuke sighed and said "Apparently not. When Itachi left 9 years ago. He and

She both started bussiness and were bussiness partners after 4 years, Dad called Itachi back so they separated. And recently meet again in a meeting." Sasuke sighed

again.

Every one stared at his it was the longest thing Sasuke has ever said. Suddenly, Kiba remarked, "Doesn't know you have it in you." And with that they start laughing

again. Until Neji said "Congratulations Uchiha, we are so happy for you." And they continued to laugh. Sasuke was already reaching his limit. luckily every one

seem to notice this and get silent. After a minute of silence. Shikimaru asked out of blue, "What about Karin? And how in the world you agree with your Father."

Sasuke sighed again and said "I will break up with her. I agreed with Dad because he is pressurizing and blackmailing me, for Uchiha Corp." Shikimaru only nod

Understandingly. Then Neji asked "Is she a fan-girl?" Sasuke skipped a beat for a moment.

.

.

.

Preview for next chapter:

.

"So, when are you going to tell Karin." Neji asked. With a sigh of frustration Sasuke replied "Well, I'll call and talk to her tomorrow" Neji nodes... Karin

hugged Sasuke tightly and was about to kiss him but Sasuke stopped her and said "Karin stop it right their. I'm here to tell you very important thing."..."I'm here

today to tell you that..." Karin cut Sasuke and asked " that?" Sasuke continued, "I'm getting married"...

.

.

Its all for now... Review for more chapters... Next chapter will going to be


End file.
